B-Team
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Semi UA. Todos ellos eran integrantes del equipo B, porque vivir como segunda opción de exactamente esa persona; era horrible, pero ni ellos mismo sabían que a la persona que les gustaba, miraba otra y esa a otra, aquella a otra hasta terminar en ellos mismos, enredoso ¿verdad? Pues, así es estar en el B-Team. Varias Parejas & OC.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

• Cambio de Lugar o espacio-tiempo.

 **Ratem:** K+

 **Advertencias:** Semi UA. (Mundo alternativo) Integrante; Un OC y varios personajes sufren de OCC.

 **Summary:** Semi UA. Todos ellos eran integrantes del equipo B, porque vivir como segunda opción de exactamente esa persona; era horrible, pero ni ellos mismo sabían que a la persona que les gustaba, miraba otra y esa a otra, aquella a otra hasta terminar en ellos mismos, enredoso ¿verdad? Pues, así es estar en el B-Team. Varias Parejas  & OC.

* * *

•

•

 _ **Prólogo.**_

 **Integrantes del ''B-Team''.**

•

•

* * *

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, quince años._

 _Actualmente, cruzo por una edad muy difícil._

 _Hasta mi tutor Reborn, me lo dice a diario._

Lancé un suspiro por los nervios, acompañar a Kyoko-chan de compras me pone muy contento, en verdad me puse nervioso cuando me lo pidió pero si no fuera porque Reborn me dio una patada y me tiró al lado de Kyoko-chan… me estaría arrepintiendo ahora.

Más cuando siempre la veo con una sonrisa en los labios, ah~ Kyoko-chan es tan linda, que ahora mismo estaba inclinada viendo algunos osos de peluches con un bate de béisbol con ellos.

Parecía complicada al verlos, además que las personas pasaban, bueno, era el centro de Namimori, varia gente transitaba. Hasta que unos empezaron a empujarla porque estaba al medio.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! —me apresuré en amortiguar su posible caída con mis reflejos aparte porque mi instinto me ayudo, era algo bueno que tenía, aparte de ser un completo inútil en todo.

Ella se sobó su cabeza, luego me miró y me sonrío.

—Gracias Tsuna-kun, tan amable como siempre. —al emboscar esa sonrisa, no pude evitar que mi corazón palpitara rápido y mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

 _Me gusta Kyoko-chan desde que tengo memoria…  
Pero es complicado._

— ¿Te gusta ese peluche? —pregunté, observando el mismo objeto que ella.

—Sí, es muy tierno, además no está caro como pensaba. —apuntó la oferta que colgaba del peluche.

—Si quieres lo puedo comprar. —aunque no tenía suficiente dinero, no sé porque dije eso, solo se me escapo por pensar en hacerla feliz.

—No es necesario. —ladeo una sonrisa adorable que casi me desmayo.

— ¿E-estas segura? —traté de no tartamudear, pero fue en vano.

—Segura —asintió, dejando salir una leve y suave risa—. Eres muy amable Tsuna-kun —empezó a caminar logrando por inercia que la siguiera y me posicionara a su lado—, me gustaría tener un novio al igual que tú.

 _Puede que sea una indirecta, pero en verdad no era una._

Las palabras de Kyoko-chan golpearon mi corazón nuevamente al igual que mis emociones, diciendo esas cosas… ¡se veía más linda! ¡No puedo controlarme! Tuve que aguantar para que no me viera absolutamente rojo.

Es como si me hubiera caído con aquello, pero me tengo que levantar y yo soy el hecho ahora; Kyoko-chan normalmente a mis amabilidades nunca dice que sí, ''no, absolutamente no'' es lo que pienso.

Solo con un ''basta'' puedo parar para no hacer algo que posiblemente pueda salvar el mundo. Es exagerado, pero así es… lamentable, digno de _dame-Tsuna._ Kyoko-chan escoge sus palabras, una voz cuidadosa al decirme que quiere a alguien como yo.

Pero al final jamás soy su primera elección… pero aún así a pesar de todo, y sigo sin saber porque.

 _Soy el Plan-B_

* * *

•

 _Sasagawa Kyoko, quince años._

 _Nunca me vi sometida a estos sentimientos, pero tienen que ser iguales a los de las chicas de los mangas shoujo que leo._

En la escuela, lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo hacer que Yamamoto-kun se fije en mí, puede que sea la '' _idol_ de la escuela'' pero eso no cambia el hecho, no para Yamamoto-kun he inesperadamente, eso me hizo enamorarme de él.

Suspiré, soy una tonta.

Me lancé al pupitre algo no muy común de cómo me ven los demás pero igualmente lo hice, luego cuando el profesor dio tiempo libre para repasar algunos apuntes, me incorpore y saque el cuaderno algo perezosa, pero manteniendo la sonrisa, si, la sonrisa es elemental.

—Kyoko —pero normalmente todos mis esfuerzos se van con su voz—, ¿me puedes ayudar? —cuando lo vi, estaba con sus manos juntas en su boca, ladeando su cabeza y guiñando un ojo en forma de súplica.

Yamamoto-kun sí que era lindo y guapo…

 _No sé cuándo me volví de esta manera y recordarlo, sería caótico._

—Claro —ladee mi cabeza y deje salir una tierna sonrisa—. ¿Algo que no entiendas?

—Historia, y matemáticas… también ciencias —me reí cuando empezó a contar con los dedos lo cual le llamó la atención—, ¿es divertido? —preguntó, emboscando una sonrisa, típica de él.

—Algo así —respondí alegre—. Te ayudaré en seguida.

Yamamoto-kun me respondió con una sonrisa, en verdad era como si me tuviera envuelta alrededor de su dedo… cualquier cosa que necesite, es como si recurriera a mí para favores, cuando hay que quedarse a limpiar, ayuda en las materias, a los profesores, otras cosas.

Estaba bailando en el dedo de Yamamoto-kun; pero estúpidamente no me importaba. Si solo pudiese serle de ayuda, entonces no me importaría quedarme así, como una tonta.

Los demás dicen que somos radiantes y alegres, siempre con una sonrisa… una pareja perfecta, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo realidad?

¡Sería genial!

 _Ah, verdad…_

 _Lamentablemente, Yamamoto-kun me tiene en el equipo B._

* * *

•

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, quince años._

 _Soy la estrella del club de beisbol._

Las prácticas eran agotadoras, pero entretenidas más con Mizuno quien se unió hace poco. Todo era agradable, cuando me toca batear, me pregunto cuán lejos poder hacer volar la bola, como _¡BOOM!_ O también _¡KABUM!_ Pero nunca logró descifrar como llegar directamente y tocar el corazón de Nao…

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el béisbol ya no era mi único pensamiento, porque cuando ella llegó al aula como transferida… puede que mi vida haya cambiado, o bueno… mis días.

— ¡Yamamoto! —su voz me hizo voltear, menos mal que estábamos en tiempo fuera.

La vi correr hacía mí, sus cabellos largos negros atados a dos trenzas que cruzaban sus hombros, junto sus ojos cafés en verdad eran de cierta forma atractivos, se supone que este sentimiento llega repentino ¿verdad? Bueno, no lo es tanto. Era incompresible, puede que ahora entienda a Haru con respecto a su amor por Tsuna, ya que siempre lo confiesa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nao? —pregunté con una sonrisa cuando llegó hacía mí, parecía cansada por correr.

—Hayato me dijo que se iba con Tsunayoshi-kun ahora —interiormente, me desanime al solo hecho de pensar que vino solo por Gokudera—, yo también me voy.

— ¿Viniste porque Gokudera te lo dijo? —pregunté con una fingida sonrisa.

Ella se aflijo y luego se sonrojo, movió sus labios nerviosa como su mirada y luego asintió tratando de volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Pero también es porque no tengo dinero en el celular! —trato de corregirse—. Además, de vez en cuando hace bien hacer ejercicio. —terca, en verdad era terca. Pero me gustaba la Nao así.

—Y ¿cuándo me esperaras? —inquirí divertido, como si estuviera jugando. Ya que Nao siempre dice que lo hará, que me esperará, pero al final siempre se va con Gokudera.

Ella sonrío y me respondió de la misma manera como antes.

—Solo espera un poco más.

Y en ese tiempo, tal vez pude haber sido el correcto; Nao se despidió y salió corriendo detrás de Gokudera y Tsuna.

 _Ah, no sé cómo pero antes de darme cuenta;_

 _Ya era segunda opción._

* * *

•

 _Asari Nao, quince años._

 _Durante un tiempo, y hasta ahora; enamorada._

Eso podría doler un poco, ¡no! Me corrijo, duele demasiado; pero al final creo que nunca sé porque vale la pena, me lo pregunto y cuando lo veo, me sonrojó. Soy una estúpida, idiota, cabeza hueca… tonta… enamorada.

Refunfuñe al momento de pensarlo, ahora estaba con él, pero lo único de lo que habla es sobre temas de UMA o de ovnis, me parecen interesante, al contrario, aunque no lo sean, me gusta escuchar a Hayato de esa forma ya que, en verdad nos conocíamos desde antes, en Italia solo por vacaciones cuales yo pasé allí con mi familia.

 _Si… ¿lo recuerdas, Hayato?_

 _Asari Nao te vio primero._

—Y entonces ¡esa estúpida mujer sigue diciendo esas porquerías! —pero aun así, normalmente siempre pero siempre lo escuche hablar de Miura Haru… mi rival.

 _Oh sí._

 _Juegas bien Miura Haru, ahora soy toda una víctima._

Pero era inútil, nunca caí así por nadie y tampoco dejaré que Hayato se dé cuenta de eso, conociéndolo, seguramente me ignoré o haga otras cosas.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Es divertido! —me comencé a reír al momento en que Hayato tiró un insulto—, aun así es divertido pasar tiempo con ella ¿verdad? —me balancee un poco hacia él para poder ver su rostro.

— ¡C-claro que no! —ah, un _Tsundere_ total… lo odio y amo a la vez, quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo, lo sé… maldición.

A cada palabra y acciones de él, así es, me caigo.  
Siempre es lo mismo...Me sonrojo estúpidamente, oprimo mis labios y continuo firme… claro, firme.

 _¡Pero me puedo levantar! 1, 2, 3 ¡ahora!_

 _Y yo soy el hecho de todo._

— ¡Mira, venden _dangos_! —cuando vi una pequeña tienda de mis dulces preferidos, mis ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Compremos!

—No, perderemos tiempo. Solo quiero llegar a casa. —lanzó un bufido al aire.

Aun que me gustan mucho… solo un ''no'' es suficiente para reprimir cualquier gusto y seguir mi paso ignorando lo anterior.

—Es verdad, estoy cansada. —sonríe, obviamente una fingida y seguí su paso, a su lado.

Pasamos unos segundos hasta que Hayato nuevamente metió sus conversaciones de ovnis, pero como dije, no me molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, yo hablaba con él.

—Pero dicen que el _área 51_ es mejor. —planté.

—Eso dicen; pero hay lugares mejores. —sus ojos se iluminaron al momento de pensar en esas posibilidades.

—Dicen que están en lugares determinados ¡pero en verdad nos están observando en cualquier parte! ¿No crees? —apunte al cielo y este también lo vio mientras caminábamos.

— ¡Es verdad, vida humana está en todas partes, hasta en el espacio! —hizo puños sus manos con emoción—, admito que eres inteligente mujer, me gustaría también alguien para hablar estos temas, como lo hago contigo.

Eso dices, maldito… obviamente sonreí y luego desvié la mirada sonrojada hasta las orejas. Dices que soy buena y que quieres ha alguien igual a mi ¡¿entonces por qué no me miras Hayato?! Escoges tus palabras sabiamente y las expulsas, como siempre aunque estemos juntos, no soy la primera elección.

Nuevamente, dices que necesitas a alguien como yo, por lo tanto…

 _¡¿Por qué no soy tu primera opción?!_

 _¡No quiero estar en la friendzone!_

* * *

•

 _Gokudera Hayato, quince años._

 _Científicamente, inundado por unos sentimientos terribles y desastrosos.  
Peor que una invasión UMA o extraterrestre._

Y los ruidos se seguían escuchando en la casa del _Juudaime._

— ¡Cállate estúpida vaca! —era la cuarta vez que le gritaba a esa estúpida vaca, pero era insoportable, más cuando siempre quiero ir pacientemente a la casa del _Juudaime_ ¡siempre interrumpe con sus estupideces!

— ¡Nunca me harás callar, Bakadera! —se burló de mí, sacándome la lengua.

Eso era imperdonable para un mocoso como él.

— ¡Ya verás! —no dude en sacar mis dinamitas pero no pude continuar... por ella.

— ¡Deténgase Gokudera-san! —si, ella. La estúpida mujer se puso al medio de nosotros, tomando a esa vaca en sus brazos—, Lambo-chan es solo un pequeño niño desu.

Al decir eso, solo chasquee mi lengua y guarde todo.

Si… ella amaba la forma en que no hacía nada, todo por esa sonrisa, me quedo callado con un sonrojo. ¡Era estúpido! ¡Esa mujer me tiene colgando en la punta de sus dedos!

Como mano derecha del décimo Vongola, no puedo aceptar tal falta de respeto… pero era difícil de dejar pasar… demasiado, porque no sé cuándo, los golpes que no eran por adrenalina empezaron a bombear cada vez que la veía o pensaba en esa mujer.

—Traje algunos bocadillos.

Cuando el décimo llegó de la cocina al comedor, ella dejó a Lambo y corrió hacia el _Juudaime._ Como era de esperarse.

— ¡Le ayudo Tsuna-san! —mostró una verdadera sonrisa de típica-estúpida-chica-enamorada al _Juudaime,_ como siempre… siempre.

—Gracias Haru. —por otro lado, el décimo respondió normal y ayudo a la estúpida mujer.

Si, los veía del otro lado, mientras yo estaba con ella y aguantaba todas las cosas lindas que le decía al _Juudaime,_ a cada momento, me quedaba de este lado. Siempre me decía que esperara un poco más para que la conversación termine.

Pero estoy seguro que en ese maldito tiempo, pude haber hecho algo mejor ¡cómo ser la puta primera opción de esa mujer!

 _Por favor, ¡al más grande UMA!_

 _Soy el segundo plan de esa mujer, joder._

* * *

•

 _Miura Haru, quince años desu._

 _Totalmente enamorada de Tsuna-san._

— ¿Eso fue lo que dijo Kyoko-chan?

Haru no acostumbraba a pasear a solas con Tsuna-san, pero en esos momentos, Haru en verdad los atesora aunque todo el tiempo hablemos de Kyoko-chan. Es doloroso, demasiado, pero no importa, siempre y cuando este con Tsuna-san, Haru es feliz.

—Sí, pero no me dejo comprarlo… Kyoko-chan en verdad es amable. —las palabras de Tsuna-san dolían, pero yo solo dejaba salir una sonrisa.

A Tsuna-san le gustaba hacer rogar a Haru, si, cada vez Haru rogaba todas las noches y a cada momento para que se fije en ella ¡pero era en vano desu! Aunque este a su lado… siento que soy invisible.

—Así es Kyoko-chan. —asentí y empecé a reír camino a casa con Tsuna-san o en donde nos separamos ya que tomamos caminos diferentes desu.

—Es verdad. —respondió, sonriendo de la misma manera hasta que lo noté; como comenzaba a mover sus labios y al parecer su lengua porque se notaba en su mejilla desu.

— ¿Pasa algo, Tsuna-san?

—Es solo sed. —cuando dijo eso, me alegre de tener eso conmigo.

— ¡No se preocupe desu, Haru está a su salvación! —rápidamente, me apresure en sacar una botella de agua de mi bolso, mediana.

— ¡Que suerte! —a Haru le gusto ver la radiante sonrisa de Tsuna-san en sus labios, era maravillosa—. Pero Haru, tu sueles tener mucha sed, por eso llevas una ¿verdad?

—No se preocupe desu —negué al instante—, Haru es fuerte, puede soportar eso. —ladee mi cabeza.

—Eres muy amable —sonrío, para tomar un poco de agua—. Hay pocas chicas como tú ahora, me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

Exacto ¡Tsuna-san sabe cómo hacer sonrojar a Haru desu!

Pero él no media sus palabras… no, lo decía pero en forma de que Haru es simplemente una amiga, así es, Haru es amable, muy cariñosa y considerada con Tsuna-san, al fin y al cabo, a Haru le gusta desu.

 _Aún así… después de todo._

 _¿Por qué Haru es la segunda opción de Tsuna-san?_

* * *

•

En su propio espacio, cada protagonista de su propia historia (conectados entre ellos) lanzó un suspiro al pensar en las opciones en que eran catalogados y todos al ver a su persona amada a su lado o a la distancia, pensaron los mismos.

«Por favor, soy el B-Team.»  
Y, miraron al cielo en busca de una respuesta.

Pero sabían que no habría nada, porque estar en el equipo B era un desafío y a la vez una condena.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 _Creo que estoy publicando muchas historias… pero ñee;3_

 **Yahoo**

¡Eme aquí en una nueva historia!

Basada drásticamente en la canción titulada: B-Team.  
De ''Marianas Trench''.

La había escuchado en muchos _AMV_ o _MEP_ de anime así que me anime en usarla y se me ocurrió este fic, además que siempre he tenido la idea de estas parejas, verán que todo esto es algo enredoso, algo... la nadaXD pero a la vez algo fácil de entender, lean con atención:v

Tsuna **»** Kyoko

Kyoko **»** Yamamoto.

Yamamoto **»** OC (Asari Nao)

OC (Asari Nao) **»** Gokudera.

Gokudera **»** Haru.

Haru **»** Tsuna.

Y es como un círculo viciosoXDD

Al final; esto se ve sin solución, pero de eso se trata este anime, más de los estúpidos problemas amorosos que se verán envueltos, las amistades y relaciones de ellos de como miran a otra persona cuando ella o él mira a otro así, así hasta que termina en ellos mismos, como el ejemplo de Tsuna:vv

* * *

 _ **¡Aviso importante!**_

 **»** Me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidir el próximo capítulo, como lo quieren.

Por ejemplo si quieren que relate como van pasando los hechos o en centrarme en una ''pareja'' es especifico, como por ejemplo Yamamoto & Nao (OC), como ella llegó y como Yamamoto quedó en el _B-Team_ al igual que ella, de eso.

 _ **Fin del sensual aviso, gracias por su colaboración.**_

* * *

Volviendo…

Básicamente de esto se trata este fic… ¡espero que les guste! No sé si llamaría mucho la atención y si sus expectativas fueron altas pero esto no los reconforto, ¡espero esforzarme en el próximo capítulo!

 **AH SI,** este primer capítulo en verdad es solo el prólogo para aclarar las cosas, también que aquí en el dicho prólogo, por protagonistas contaron sus historias en primera persona, pero el fic será relatado en terca persona, ósea de _protagonista_ pasamos a _omnisciente_ :v

Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí abajo; les agradezco su compresión y todo, muchas gracias.

¡Nos leemos:BB!

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_

* * *

 _PD: Verán que ''actualicé'' pero solo era para corregir estúpidas cosas que mis ojos y mente dejaron pasar, gracias por su atención._


End file.
